Muse Family
by AnimeGrim
Summary: These are a collection of mini stories of the girls taking turns to be parents and the children. Lots of random ships, but as everyone knows "There is no such thing as a crack ship in Love Live" If you have any suggestions or opinions then feel free to comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I decided to make this after reading so many cute stories. So if you guys liked it then please tell me in the comments, I would really like to hear all your opinions.**

 **I wont have a specific day on when I post a new chapter, it really depends on if (1) I'm not busy, (2) I'm not lazy and (3) If I don't have writers block. But you guys can give suggestions on which couple I should do next and who you want their kid(s) to be. Plus if you have a specific scenario then you can tell me that too.**

 **Since its Honkers birthday today, we should all be thankful for the extra 5 love gems that we got. I'm 6 love gems away from getting 50 xD Wish me luck. On that note I love the name Honkers, it just really makes me giddy when I say it I really have no idea why. But I also call Honoka another name (Which I made up) and that's, Honococoa don't you think she looks cute like Cocoa? or is that just me?**

 **But anyway getting back to the story, I hope you like and enjoy it.**

 **Note: I do not own any characters of love live.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The night was not as calm as yesterdays, monstrous thunder clouds rumbled in the night sky. Heavy rain dropped down from the clouds above accompanied by the howling wind. There was an occasional flickering of light coming from outside followed by a low rumbling noise. This was not a problem for most people as they slept safely in their warm beds. Except for one, the little girl sat in her bed pulling the covers up to her chin, the thunder outside had her trembling in fear. Her blond locks of hair shimmered in the dark, her light blue eyes moved from looking at the window, to looking at her bedroom door. She didn't want to leave the safety of her bed, her eyes and mind would always play nasty tricks on her in the dark. Different scenarios would form in her mind, each one more extreme then the previous. Leaving her bed might result in a monster coming out from beneath her bed and dragging her away. Another flash of lightning caused the little girl to yelp, she pulled the covers over her head. Not knowing what to do, she could feel her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Mommy -hic- Mama" the little girl sniffled under the covers.

"Mommy…Mama -hic- I'm scared" the little sniffles had now turned into loud cries. A small creaking sound could be heard as her bedroom door was slowly pushed open.

"Elichi?" whispered the figure behind the door, the little girl on recognizing the voice pulled the cover of her head.

"M-Mommy!" Eli cried tears streaming down her face. The figure pushed the door fully open and switched on the lights. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the rooms brightness, once adjusted she looked at the single bed containing her now crying daughter. The figure quickly rushed to the 4 year old's side, and pulled her into a comforting hug. Eli continued to cry as Nozomi rubbed small circles on her back. Nozomi knew something was wrong when she awoke that night, it wasn't her cards telling her this, it was in fact her motherly intuition, and they were right. Once Eli had calmed down, Nozomi pulled away from the hug and looked at her daughter. Her eye's where red and her cheeks was stained with tears.

"Awhhh my poor little girl, were you scared" Nozomi cooed stroking Eli's hair who responded with a nod.

"Would you like to come sleep with me and Mama?" the little girl nodded her head, Nozomi picked Eli up and carried her out of the room, switching the lights off and closing the door before she left. She made her way down the hallway and into her room.

"Why don't you go to Mama" Nozomi said placing Eli on the floor.

Eli ran towards the king sized bed and climbed up it hastily, a sleeping figure could be made out in the dark. Eli crawled towards her Mama, with the shifting of the bed it had caused her Mama to wake up.

"Hum? Eli is that you?" her Mama sleepily said sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Eli responded by sitting in her Mama's lap and burying her face into her chest. The older girl looked worried and confused, she looked at her lover for an explanation. Nozomi closed the bedroom door and joined them in the bed.

"She was scared of the thunderstorm outside"

"My poor little princess, don't worry Mama is here to protect you" Umi said cupping her daughters soft cheeks, pushing her bangs to the side and kissed her on the forehead. Eli giggled feeling better now, she had forgotten all about the thunderstorm still rumbling in the background.

"How about we go to the park tomorrow, there's going to be a lot of puddles waiting to be jumped in" Umi suggested.

Eli nodded her head excitedly "I want to go Mama! Can I?"

"Of course you can sweetie" Umi smiled at her daughter.

"Yay!" Eli cheered she then gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Mama I'm sleepy"

"Right you are princess" Umi gently picked Eli of her lap and placed her between herself and Nozomi, she pulled the covers up to Eli's chin and kissed her forehead again.

"Goodnight Princess" Umi whispered to the now asleep Eli. Umi turned to a grinning Nozomi, she leaned in a kissed her passionately, they stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling away for air.

"I love you Nozomi" Umi whispered affectionately placing her forehead against Nozomi's, there lips inches away from each other.

"You're so cute Umi, I love you too" Nozomi closed the distance between them again and kissed Umi. They broke away and smiled sheepishly at each other, Nozomi gave out a small yawn.

"You tired Nozomi?" Umi asked smiling at her lover.

"Yes my motherly intuition woke me up" Nozomi said giggling a bit.

"Then lets get some sleep" Umi suggested, she pulled the covers over both herself and Nozomi, as they laid down in their bed.

"Goodnight Umi, Elichi" Nozomi whispered.

"Goodnight Nozomi, princess" Umi whispered back.

Not long after, they both had entered the realm of sleep, leaving the thunderstorm behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my first chapter, I'm so glad you all loved it.**

 **I had a hard time coming up with pairs, and what scenario I should put them in. It just ended up with me writing all their names on a piece of paper folding it up and placing it inside a hat. I got my brother and sister to pick from the hat and who ever they picked I would write about xD (Well not necessarily, mostly it was about if I could come up with a story)**

 **I know that some of you had made request and I promise I will get around to them, but for now I'll write a few pairs of my own.**

 **Don't forget to review, I love hearing all your opinions.**

 **Note: I do not own the Love Live characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A small ray of sunlight made its was past the curtains and into the dimly lit room. A few birds chirped excitedly, ready to start their day. In the master bedroom synchronized breathing sounds could be heard from the king sized bed as the couple slept peacefully in each others embrace. The alarm on the bed side table, went of signalling that it was time for her morning run. A few minutes later a clumsy hand hastily pressed the snooze button on the alarm, turning it off before her partner awoke. Rin yawned tiredly rubbing her eyes, she looked around the dimly lit room before turning her head towards the bed side table, to read the clock.

 _4AM perfect_ she thought to herself. She pulled the cover of herself swinging her legs over the beds side and proceeded to get up only halted by two pairs of arms wrapped firmly abound her waist. Rin turned to see her lover sleeping, still recovering from last nights activities. Her eyes traced her lovers naked body getting aroused by the minute, Rin took a deep breath in and then breathed out regaining her composer. Not wanting to lose to the lust building inside of her, she slowly unwrapped her lovers arms around her waist and got up.

Rin now adjusted to the rooms dim lighting, could see clothes scattered across the floor, she couldn't help but smile sheepishly. She turned around facing the bed, she took her pillow and placed it under her lovers head tucking her hands to the side. She pulled the cover over her, but stopped when she noticed that her neck and chest were covered in love bites.

 _Maybe I went a bit overboard_ Rin though, but it certainly had been worth it seeing all the cute reactions she and only she could see that night. Rin pulled the cover up to her lovers chin, and turned around ready to start the day, she picked up both their scattered clothes of the floor and placed them on the dressing table. She pulled on her T-shirt, and sweatpants that she had worn last night (supposedly) and left the room quietly, she slowly tiptoed down the hallway and into the bathroom. She did her usual routine, before coming out and tiptoeing back to the master bedroom were she got changed into grey jogging bottoms a white T-shirt and her favorite black jacket that had a hood at the back.

She walked to the dressing table and picked up the brush, brushing her tangled shoulder length hair. Rin decided to grow her hair out, she liked the way it looked on her, making her more mature and grown up. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and pinned her bangs to the side. She looked one last time in the mirror before nodding with approval. She walked back to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, and smiled down at her partner, she leaned in a kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Kotori" Rin whispered brushing Kotori's hair to the side affectionately. She left the master bedroom once again, firmly closing the door behind her. She made her way down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Oomph" Rin quickly grabbed the stairs railings on impact before she could fall down, something or someone had tackled her legs into a hug. Rin turned her head to the side, chartreuse eyes meet violet eyes, the little girl smiled at Rin her red messy hair sticking out from every angle.

"Maki sweetie, what are you doing awake?" Rin asked making sure she was away from the stairs before she bended down to her daughters level.

"What are you doing awake Mama?" the 5 year old questioned back. _Oh a smart one are we?_ Rin chuckled to herself.

"Mama was going for her morning run" she said ruffling her daughters already tangled hair.

"Can I come!?" Maki asked excitedly

"Humm are you sure tiger, Mummy might get lonely" Maki thought for a few minutes, she didn't want to make her Mummy feel lonely but she also wanted to go on a morning run with her Mama.

"Mummy is still sleepy, I don't want to wake her up" Maki said nodding her head, Rin smiled at her daughter, _what a thoughtful little girl._

"OK then you can come, but you need to get changed first" Rin scooped Maki up into her arms and made her way to the family bathroom. She helped brush Maki's teeth and wash her face before she carried the 5 year old into her room to get her changed. Rin pulled out a T-shirt, black jogging shorts and a hoodie from the closet.

"Here Maki, let me help you get changed" Rin said tugging at Maki's pyjama bottoms.

"No Mama, I want to get changed by myself" the 5 year old pouted pushing her Mamas hand away from her.

Rin chuckled to herself "Are you sure you can do it?"

Maki nodded her head furiously "I'm a big girl now"

"Really! How old were you again 3?" Rin tilted her head to the side and placed a figure on her chin teasing her daughter.

"Mama! I'm 5" pouted Maki, giving her Mama a serious stare.

"Awhhh that's right, gomen, gomen, can Maki forgive Mama?" Rin clapped her hands together and bowed her head a little.

"Ok…..but Mama has to give me extra tomatoes for lunch" Rin lifted her head up and looked at the serious expression on her daughters face, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course princess, your wish is my command" Rin said wiping a teary eye, from laughing to hard.

After a few minutes of wrestling with her clothes, and an amused Rin watching for the sidelines. Maki had finally managed to get changed. She walked to her mini dresser and picked up her hairbrush and walked back to her Mama. Rin carefully brushed out all the tangled knots in her daughters hair.

"Would you like it tied up in a ponytail, just like Mamas?" Rin asked, the little girl nodded in response. Rin tied up Maki's hair and also pinned her bangs to the side. Once done she placed the hairbrush onto the mini dresser, picked up her daughter and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Rin took the stairs two at a time, and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like to eat anything before we leave?" Rin asked placing her daughter on the floor.

"No I'm fine Mama" Maki watched as her Mama filled a water bottle up, before closing the lid and placing it into her jacket pocket.

"I think I'll write Mummy a small note, saying that I took you out for a morning run, Maki put your shoes on while I write the note" Maki nodded her head in response and ran out of the kitchen. Rin walked to the draw and pulled out a small notepad and pen, Kotori and Rin had grown accustomed to writing small important messages for each other, if necessary. Rin wrote down a few words _not wanting her lover to start panicking first thing in the morning_ and placed the notepad on the kitchen table, before walking out. Maki was waiting by the door, already wearing her trainers, Rin slipped her feet into her own pair of trainers. She took Maki's hand and walked out the front door, locking it behind her.

"You ready tiger?"

"Yep"

The two had ran in a slow and steady pace, enjoying the sweet morning air. They ran across the gravely trail, neather of them spoke enjoying the quite atmosphere. They ran for a good 20 minutes, before Maki started to slow down. Rin turned around to see Maki trailing behind her, she slowed her pace down jogging on the spot allowing her daughter to catch up.

"You OK tiger? Want me to carry you?" Rin asked as Maki struggled to catch her breath. Rin took the water bottle out of her pocket unscrewing it before handing it to Maki, with two hands Maki grab the bottle and drank it gratefully.

"No I want to keep running" Maki protested handing the bottle back to Rin.

"Well we're almost there, hang in there tiger"

"Where are we going Mama?" Maki asked

"Humm well that's a surprise" Rin held out her hand for Maki to take, and they started to walk/jog again.

After 10 minutes of so called jogging the gravely trail had lead them up a grassy hill. Maki let go of Rin's hand and sprinted up the hill with all the energy she could muster.

"This is so pretty" the little girl shrieked excitedly once she reached the top, down below was a field of beautiful flowers. There vibrate colors blending together attracting many insects. Rin soon joined Maki on top of the hill, she looked down at her excited daughter and smiled.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole wide world" Rin said stretching her arms out, taking a big breath in.

"Is this the surprise Mama?" Maki asked tilting her head to the side

"Humm well half of it?"

"Hal-" but before Maki could finish, Rin had lifted Maki onto her shoulders.

"Keep looking over there" Rin said pointed into the cloudy sky, Maki followed her Mama's fingers squinting at the dark clouds.

A few minutes had passed, Maki continued to stair at the clouds when she noticed them beginning to shift as a bright, blinding light appeared from behind them. The sun had begun to rise, signalling the world that it was the start of a brand new day.

"Me and Mummy would always come here to watch the sun rise every morning, it was our very special place" Rin told her daughter proudly.

"Mama, can we come here again and watch the sun rise with Mummy next time" Maki asked excitedly. _Now how could I say no to that?_

"Of course we can princess" Rin lifted Maki off her shoulders and held her in her arms.

"Let's go home to Mummy, I'm sure she has some yummy breakfast ready" Maki nodded, now feeling a bit hungry.

Rin carried Maki down the hill, the two chatted away and not long after they had reached home. Rin unlocked the door walking in before closing it after her. She helped removed Maki's shoes before removing her own.

"We're home" They both yelled. Kotori who was in the kitchen making breakfast, had washed and dried her hands before proceeding to greet them.

"Welcome home you two" Kotori said picking Maki up and kissing her on the forehead, the little girl giggled. Kotori turned around and kissed Rin on the lips, savouring the taste a bit before pulling away.

"Mummy we went on a morning run and watched the sun rise from a hill!" Maki excitedly said while Rin nodded along.

"WOW looks like someone had quite the adventure, why don't you tell me all about it, while we have breakfast" Kotori said bopping Maki's nose before placing her on the floor.

"But first you need to wash your hands and face, want me to help princess?" Rin asked

"No I can do it all by myself" Maki said proudly, Kotori walked back to the kitchen seeing that Rin had everything under control.

"OK then be careful" Rin told her daughter as she climbed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. Now alone in the hallway, Rin made her way into the kitchen. Kotori had her back to Rin working at the stove. Rin slowly walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist, and placed her head on Kotori's shoulder.

"Had lots of fun Rin?" Kotori asked, Rin's response was muffled, her hot breath tickled Kotori's neck sending shivers down her spine. Noticing her lovers reaction Rin proceeded to nibble Kotori's neck, who in response bit her finger trying to stifle her moans.

"R-Rin" Kotori moaned, as Rin's hand traveled under her shirt.

"Why don't we all go and watch the sun rise together next time" She asked seeing if this would stop Rin. Which in fact worked.

Rin stopped nibbling on her lovers neck and lifted her face, smirking at Kotori

"That's if you're not to tired from our late night activities" She said with a wink.

* * *

 **Yes this was a really long chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating, when I should have. I've been really busy and college is starting up again. So you might not get a new chapter in a long time since I have to really focus.**

 **But this chapter was already half written, so I thought why not finish it off? So how was chapter 2? I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I had to change the rating to "M" but I hope that doesn't put you off, so please continue to read and support this story.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Note: I do not own the Love Live characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The morning sun slipped through the curtains and into the occupied room Kousaka Honoka awoke that morning feeling fully recharged. _That was strange_ _…_ _she was usually woken up around 7:00AM by a certain someone_. Honoka sat up and looked at the clock on her bedside table.

 _11AM huh._

She turned her head to the left, looking down at her sleeping lover. Honoka couldn't help but smile, her partner had her body turned at every angle. The cover was half thrown on the floor and half tangled with her legs. Honoka had grown accustomed to her lovers sleeping patterns. _Sure she would get an occasional kick to the sides or a slap to the face_ , but it was all worth it, being able to marry the love of her life. Honoka stretched her arms into the air before getting out of bed. She walked over to her partners side and slowly started disentangling the covers from her legs. Once she had disentangled the covers from her lovers legs, she recovered her and bent down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

Honoka slowly walked through the hallway and into the family bathroom, were she did her daily routine. Once done she walked out and made her way towards the stairs, _maybe I could make some breakfast for the 4 of us..hum..but what should I make?_ Honoka thought as she made her way down, but stopped halfway when she heard the sound of a running tap.

Honoka smiled as she carried on listening, along with the sound of a running tap, she could hear spoons being tapped on bowls, the sound of pots clanging together and the smell of smoke….. _wait_ _…_ _SMOKE!_

Honoka jumped the last few steps and dashed into the kitchen only to stop at the doorway, as her eyes gazed upon the destruction that was presented in front of her. The kitchen..their kitchen…her lovers kitchen was a complete mess. She made her way towards the stove stepping over broken eggshells, flour and mixture?

She removed the frying pan off the stove before turning it off, she coughed a bit from inhaling the smoke. _Just great,_ she quickly opened the windows and placed the pan on the windowsill. She couldn't help but wonder what was in the frying pan, once a bit of the smoke had went she looked inside, the content was too burned to make out and thus will remain a mystery.

She turned around with a big huff, after scanning the room she walked over to the counter were most of the mess had come from. _crap Nico-chan is defiantly going to kill me when she finds her kitchen destroyed._ Messy bowls and spoons where left lying around, a tray of broken eggshells, a carton of milk left open, bags of flour, discarded sugar. What on earth happened here?

She dipped her fingers into one of the bowls, and brought it up to her mouth tasting the unknown mixture. _Wait? This is pancake mix! But why?_ _…_ _.oh I see._

Honoka turned around scanning the empty room once more, a small smile on her lips.

"It's no use hiding you two, I know you're in here so come out" Honoka waited for a minute, she could hear small whispers coming from behind the counter until a head popped up from behind. The little girls turquoise eyes looked around the room until they meet blue eyes. The 9 year old moved away from behind the counter and walked towards the older women, still in her pajamas the little girls purple shoulder length hair was in tangles, pancake mixture was smeared across her face.

"Good morning Mama" the little girl said flashing a toothy grin

"Good morning Nozomi, where's your sister?" on mention the little girl moved away from behind the counter and walked towards the older two. The 7 year old, also wearing her pajamas, was clinging onto her toy bunny, her short blue hair almost up to her shoulders were also tangled.

"Good morning Mama" the 7 year old said hugging her mama around her waist.

"Good morning Umi" Honoka lifted her daughter of the ground and gave her a big hug.

"Now I want you both to explain to me, on what just happened in here" Honoka stretched her arms out and gestured to the messy kitchen. The two sisters looked at each other before the older of the two spoke.

"We wanted to make you and Mummy breakfast in bed" Umi nodded backing up her sisters statement.

"And you both tried to make pancakes?"

"Yes"

"Nozomi you know how you're not allowed to use the stove unless me or Mummy are watching, you could have gotten hurt" Nozomi looked down feeling guilty. Honoka could feel a tug on her arm, she turned to see Umi giving her a serious look.

"Mama its not Onee-chans fault…it was…it was the cards!"

"The cards?" Honoka asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes Mama the cards told Onee-chan, that something good will happen today, if she does something good in return" Honoka looked at Nozomi

"If this true?"

"Its true Mama!" Honoka looked at the cards which Nozomi had pulled out from her pajama pockets, _oh those cards_. Honoka had taken both her daughters to a magic show not too long ago. Before going inside there was a fortune telling lady who had a stand of her own. Nozomi had been entranced by the idea of fortune telling that she had begged her Mama to buy a pack of tarot cards of her very own.

"Well if it's the cards who told you this, it can't be helped"

"Mama isn't mad?" Nozomi asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

Honoka sighed in defeat, she was after all a sucker for puppy dog eyes. She put Umi back down on the floor and bent down to their level. She embraced both of them into a hug before pulling away and planting a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"No Mama isn't mad….but Mummy might be"

Nozomi and Umi gulped as they looked around the messy room. Finally realizing the damage that they had done.

"Mama what should we do!?" they both yelled panicking. Their Mummy was the most nicest and reliable person in the world, but when she's angry, she can be angry.

"Well for starters lets quickly clean up, and then we can make some pancakes to surprise Mummy"

"OK" they both yelled in union.

In no time at all the kitchen was back to being spotless, Nozomi and Umi were both helping by setting the table as Honoka was at the stove cooking some pancakes. A few minutes later they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah it looks like someone is finally awake" Honoka said just as Nico entered the kitchen

"Mummy!" Nozomi and Umi yelled running towards Nico, Nico smiled and looked down at her daughters.

"Good morning Nozomi, Umi" Nico bent down and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"You're both up early, especially you Umi, you're a fussy sleeper" Nico said ruffling her youngest daughters hair.

"Mummy! I'm not a fussy sleeper" Umi whined pouting at her Mummy. Nico laughed at Umi's cute reaction and tickled her tummy.

"Of course sweetie"

Nico walked over to Honoka and wrapped her arms around her waist leaning into her lovers back.

"Good Morning Nico-chan"

"Morning Honoka, you're up early too"

"Humm it's a nice change don't you think?"

"Humm well I guess, but I enjoy waking up and seeing a cute sleeping face" Nico could feel Honoka tense up, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Geez Nico-chan no teasing in the morning, plus breakfast is ready" Nico unwrapped her arms around her lovers waist and went to sit at the table.

Honoka brought over a plate full of pancakes as well as maple syrup, and chocolate spread. They began to tuck into their breakfast, as small talk was being conveyed around.

"Oh I forgot to mention that, there's a new amusement park that's opening up next week, and I thought it would be nice if we could all go together" Nico suggested, looking around at all the excited expressions, which told her that it was yes.

"Onee-chan you were right! Something good did happen" Umi yelled excitedly turning towards Nozomi, who smiled back at her.

"Mama! I told you the cards were right" Honoka couldn't help but chuckle at Nozomi's excited face and at Nico's confused one.

"Cards?" Nico turned to Honoka for an explanation.

"Sorry Nico-chan but that's a secret between the three of us"

* * *

 **So what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. For a fun fact Nozomi was meant to be an only child in this chapter, but I felt like something was missing halfway through writing and that something was an "Umi".**

 **So was adding Umi the right choice? Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so glad to be back with a new chapter. I've been writing a new story that's called "Home Sweet Home?" it contains 3 chapters already, so please give that a read when you have time and don't forget to review.**

 **Note: I do not own any of the Love Live characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was almost lunch time and the happy couple were going to head over, to have lunch with their parents. The ash haired women, was standing in front of the mirror fixing up before it was time to leave. She gave one last glance into the mirror, finally satisfied, she walked out closing the door to their bedroom, behind her and made her way downstairs. She held onto the railings for support and took each step carefully and slowly, once she reached the last step, she could her the tap in the kitchen being turned off, a moment later her lover came running out, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Kotori! You need to be careful when coming down the stairs, you should have called me" her lover said inspecting Kotori to see if she was hurt.

"Its fine Maki, you see I'm not hurt, and nor is the little one" Kotori said rubbing her stomach. Yes Kotori Nishikino was in fact pregnant, and the baby was going to be due in a week. They had decided to have a family gathering, before the baby was born and before their work began to pile up.

"You know, I'm just worried, this is our first time being parents, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" the red head said, looking sheepish.

"I know Maki" Kotori held her lovers hand and tiptoed up to give her a kiss, Maki smiled before returning the jester. Not letting go of her hand, Maki lead her wife back into the kitchen and made her sit down, before she carried on with the dishes. Kotori pouted for a bit, saying that she couldn't let Maki do all the work. But with Maki's stubbornness, she had insisted that Kotori should rest while she could. In the end Maki had won, after 10 minutes of washing, drying and placing evening back into its original place, the red head was finished. She wiped her hands again and took off her apron, she went over to Kotori who was waiting patiently.

"I'm done Kotori, we can go now" Maki said helping her wife get up.

"Maki, I can get up myself" Kotori pouted

"Sorry, I….just wanted to help" the red head, knew it must be frustrating to be helped ever time even with simple tasks, but she couldn't help it. Kotori walked out of the kitchen, and made her way to the front door, Maki following behind her. Maki put her shoes on with ease, when she turned around, to see her lover struggle, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you need some help?" She asked teasingly, Kotori didn't respond, but continued to struggle. Maki kneeled in front of Kotori, who was sitting on the staircase and placed a hand over hers. By doing that Kotori had stopped trying to put her shoes on and looked at Maki.

"Kotori, are you mad at me?" Maki asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, why would I be" the ash haired girl looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Are you sure? You know that I love you and would do anything for you"

"Maki, I love you too…and I'm sorry for being a bit angry….I just hate feeling helpless"

"I know you do love, but it will soon be over, and you can help out, as much as you want" Maki brushed her lovers bangs to the side and kissed her forehead. Kotori grabbed onto Maki's shirt and tugged on it, the latter looked down in response, to see a blushing Kotori.

"Maki…could you help…me put on my shoes?" her face was now bright red, Maki couldn't help but smile, _what is this cute creature?_ Once Maki had helped Kotori with her shoes, she went over to open the front door before going back to Kotori and picking her up bridle style.

"Ugghhh Maki!" Kotori screamed out, surprised at Maki's actions.

"Kotori, keep still or you might fall" Maki said, securing her hold on Kotori's back and legs. Kotori in response wrapped her arms around her lovers neck, burying her face into her shoulder.

"Maki…..you baka"

"Ehhh! I thought you might like it"

"But….I'm heavy.."

"No you're not, your light as a feather"

"liar"

"I'm not lying" Maki sighed but couldn't help but smile at her wife, she was such a cutie when she was angry. Maki carried her out and placed her into the car, before putting her seat belt on and closing the door behind her. She went to their house and locked the front door, before returning to the car and taking her seat behind the wheel. Once she was buckled up, she exited the driveway and drove off.

 **X~X**

Once Maki had arrived at her family mansion she parked her car, before getting out and helping Kotori. They walked up the steps hand in hand, Maki rang the doorbell and after a few minutes her mother had opened the door, with a bright and cheery smile.

"Maki, Kotori its so nice to see you" she hugged both her daughter and daughter in law.

"Its good to see you too mama" Maki said. Ms Nishikino stepped aside to let them in before closing the door.

"Is papa home?" Maki asked her mother as she lead them to the leaving room.

"Papa wont be able to make it today, but he sends his regards" the older women said giving her daughter a sympathetic smile.

"Ahh I see, maybe next time" Kotori placed a hand on her lovers shoulder and gave it a squeeze, Maki looked behind her and smiled. Once they arrived at the living room an older women, with ash gray hair was sitting on the sofa. Once she noticed the new arrivals she went to great them.

"Kotori, Maki its so good to see you girls again" she hugged them both.

"Its great to see you to mum" Kotori said. Ms Minami turned to Maki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can't wait to be a mama?" she said with a wink

"Yes, I'm really excited" Maki said eagerly

"But we still haven't decided on a name" Kotori said "It's really hard to name a baby, before seeing it"

"Don't worry you have plenty of time" Ms Nishikino said reassuring them both.

"Now then lets have some lunch" the older red head said clapping her hands together.

"I'll help you mama, Kotori you can stay with mum"

"No I want to help!"

"Kotori, Maki is right" Ms Nishikino said.

"But!"

"No buts young lady, you're about to become a mother, Maki-Chan is just protecting you" the ash haired mother said.

"OK fine"

Maki and her mother went to prepare the meal, the servants all had been given the day off, leaving the family to spend some quality time together. Maki was halfway through making the salad, when she heard a high pitch scream. _Kotori?!_

Maki ran out, her mother following behind her, once they arrived, Kotori was on the floor clutching her stomach, her mother knelt beside her with a worried look. Just by a single glance Maki could tell what was happening, she ran to her wife and knelt down beside her, taking her lovers hand in hers.

"Kotori! Are you OK?"

"Uhhhh Maki…I think the babies coming!"

"Are you sure…I mean its not due for another week"

"I'm sure….I can feel it"

"Her water just broke" Kotori mother said informing Maki.

"Oh this isn't good…ughh" Maki started to panic she quickly got up and ran to the phone.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Maki was about to dial the number when her mother snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Maki what do you think you're doing?" her mother asked

"Trying to call an ambulance, Kotori is going into labor, and she needs to get to the hospital" Maki said trying to get the phone back.

"Maki dear calm down"

"Mother this is no time to calm down"

"Maki listen have you forgotten?"

"What? What did I forget?" Ms Nishikino could only sigh at her daughters response, but she couldn't blame her, the young red head was a complete mess.

"Maki you're a doctor, help deliver your baby" it took a few minutes for the words to sink in.

"What! I can't mama!"

"And how comes? You've done it plenty of times" Ms Nishikino said raising an eyebrow.

"But this is different, its my baby this time…." Maki was too sacred, scared of what might happen to her wife, sacred of what might happen to their baby. But her train of thoughts were soon stopped, when Kotori screamed out in pain. Maki ran back to her wife's side, taking hold of her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Its OK Kotori, I'm here" She told her wife reassuringly.

"Maki, her contractions are starting, we need to hurry" Kotori's mother said, taking her daughters other hand. Maki looked down at her wife, and could see that she was in a lot of pain, Kotori screamed again, gripping Maki's hand tightly, causing the latter to yelp.

"Maki…please hurry" her wife pleaded, tears started to roll down her checks, as the contractions continued. Maki couldn't bare to look anymore, she got up and looked at both of her mothers, before looking back at her wife.

"Mama, Mum, I'm going to need some hot water, towels, and some glovers, could you please bring them?" Maki said walking towards the sofa, she grabbed a pillow and propped Kotori up a bit. Both the older ladies, soon came back with the things Maki had asked for. The red head washed her hands thoroughly, before putting on the gloves.

"OK Kotori are you ready? This may hurt, but please bear with it"

 **X~X**

After 2 long painful hours, Maki Nishikino took off her glover, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She let out a long tired sigh, sitting down on the floor. The delivery hand been a success, the happy couple had given birth to a healthy and beautiful girl. Ms Nishikino and Ms Minami, went to give the baby a wash leaving the couple alone. Maki crawled her way towards her lover and lied down besides her. Kotori had her eyes closed, she had done her very best, on bringing a new life into the world, and Maki couldn't be any prouder.

"You did great Kotori" the red head whispered, kissing her lovers forehead.

Kotori soon awoke a few minutes later, she was still tired but couldn't miss out on the chance to hold her baby. Ms Nishikino and Ms Minami, soon retuned with the baby wrapped in a clean white towel, they carefully handed the baby to Kotori, tears started to role down her checks. Maki patted her wife's back but she wasn't as better, the red head tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use.

"She's really beautiful Kotori" Maki said holding her daughters tiny hand.

"She really is, just like her Mama" Kotori said with a giggle.

"I think I have the perfect name for her" the red head said

"Really what is it?" Kotori asked

"Hanayo" Maki said, brimming with confidence

"Hummm Hanayo Nishikino, I like it" Kotori said

"Really you do?" Maki looked at her wife who nodded in response, they both smiled before looking at their sleeping daughter.

"Welcome to the family Hanayo"

* * *

 **WOW it was a pretty long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Fun fact, JayXNitro had given me a request to do a HonoMaki with Hanayo as their kid. But I'm sorry to say, you got a KotoMaki xD. But don't worry I'll write about that pair another time, its just that KotoMaki had been on my mind a lot, and with this chapter it made sense to make them the parents. On another note, when I clicked on their profile I instantly went "OMG senpai noticed me!" (No joke) I love your story "Texting And Texting" please keep up the good work.**

 **And a special thanks to Sailornugget, I'm glad you liked the previous 3 chapters and I hope you enjoy this new one too. I'll try not to stress too much, as chapter 5 wont be out anytime soon.**

 **But everyone make sure to review on what you think, and stay tuned.**


End file.
